


Five Percent

by unrhymed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, hopelessly attracted idiots, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrhymed/pseuds/unrhymed
Summary: 'Hey, Chris, a cute stranger on the bus keeps on looking at my knees. I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended.'In which Yuuri is a tourist and his phone is on the brink of death. Meeting a handsome stranger on the bus adds to his suffering.





	Five Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-ish. Not beta-ed. Typos galore.

 Katsuki Yuuri is not having a good day.

 

As he stands there in the bus stop, under the sweltering heat of Singapore, he belatedly realizes that he may have plugged in his phone and battery pack at the hotel last night but inconveniently forgot to turn on the freaking wall socket switch. He could maybe blame his half-drunken state when last night, a lapse in judgement made him drink maybe two—or three, or four?—flutes of champagne more than was advisable.

 

He stares with dead eyes at the phone’s screen, the dim battery icon mocking him. He jumps in place as he sees his bus turn the corner and in one desperate attempt, try to switch on the battery pack again. It stutters to life, gives a few feeble blinks until it dies a long and peaceful death, ignorant of the desperation of one Katsuki Yuuri.

 

He stumbles into the bus and climbs up the double decker, scanning the seats. There was one in the very back available and another near the front beside a pale looking man. Yuuri decided he might as well sit in the front seat rather than walk all the way to the back of the bus. He had around twenty bus stops to go and he did not really relish sitting at the back. Besides, he could get a good view of the city from the front, anyway.

 

With a small sigh, he plops on the seat and fumbles with his phone again, knowing he is just wasting precious battery power but he really needs to charge his phone if he wants to not get lost in this unfamiliar city.

 

He remembers with a snide smile Phichit’s ravings on how Singapore is very tourist friendly and how he didn’t have a hard time at all getting around, which somehow made Yuuri think it was a good idea to go to the island nation for a few days and take a break.

 

Sure, it is very easy indeed to find one’s way around. If he had his precious internet with him to help him find the way, damnit.

 

In retrospect, he really should have brought along a map with him. But a map wouldn’t really help him with bus routes and shit, right?

 

Right.

 

Battery.

 

Fuck this.

 

From the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blue and would you believe it, there affixed innocently on the wall was a USB hub that looks like he could plug his cord in and get that recharge he desperately needs.

 

He sneaks a glance at the man sitting beside him and his pupils dilate at what he sees. The man is dozing off in his seat, the warm rays of the sun making his platinum blond hair shine ever so brightly. He is of slim stature, tall and a tad ethereal looking, and the sleeves of his black cotton shirt clings to well defined muscles that make Yuuri’s mouth water a bit. A pair of sunnies hang on the vee of the shirt, pulling the fabric lower and framing the jut of the man’s collarbones and Yuuri swallows thickly.

 

He allows his eyes to trail down and it seems the man is dressed for the warm season with khaki shorts that barely covers his knees and brown loafers. Yuuri cannot help raising an eyebrow at the smooth legs and for a heart stopping second he had the crazy notion of wanting to run a finger down the pale skin and check if there was stubble or if the skin is really as smooth as it looks like.

 

His eyes jump back to the sleeping man’s face and his heart forgets to beat again for another two seconds as he takes in the pale lashes, straight nose, cheekbones and a jawline he would love to cut himself on and pink lips curved in a secret smile.

 

Fuck, he was going to die first even before his phone does if he doesn’t get a grip and get over his quick infatuation with the beautiful stranger, and fucking figure out a way on how to reach over those pretty, pretty knees and plug his phone cable in. Maybe he can pretend to accidentally brush—

 

No, Yuuri, **NO**. Down, boy, don’t even go _there_.

 

The stranger’s eyelashes fluttered and Yuuri’s heart leapt to his throat and he strangled down a tiny scream as the man crossed his legs and the shorts hiked up further up the man’s thigh to reveal more smooth skin. His heart muscles were getting a lot of unnecessary exercise today it seems.

 

_Four Percent_

 

Victor is jostled awake as the bus made a turn at the intersection. A man had taken the empty seat beside him during his nap and he looked like a local, or maybe—Japanese?—he really wouldn’t be able to tell until he heard the man speak. The man looked flushed in the face even though it was a bit cold in the bus. He was wearing a light blue sweater over a striped shirt with dark blue jeans and the outfit seemed too warm for Victor as it is. Maybe he should take that sweater off because he was really starting to get red in the face.

 

Before Victor could suggest such a thing to a stranger—yes, a terribly cute and blushing stranger—but a stranger nonetheless, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he wiggled a bit in his seat to pull it out and check. Yurio was demanding for photos of all the Merlions and for Victor to not dare to come home until he has taken photos of all _five_ of them. Huh, he thought there was only three but, okay.

 

He quickly opened the chat and it may be just his imagination but the bespectacled man beside him practically scowled when Victor started typing out his reply to Yurio. He wasn’t really sure what he did to annoy the brunet but as he pocketed his phone back and shifted in his seat, he saw the man check his phone and flash a—longing?—look in the general direction of Victor’s thighs and legs.

 

Was the guy… checking him out?

 

Of course, it couldn’t be. That is just so silly.

 

And besides, people are usually captivated by his _face_ and not his knees. Victor chuckled to himself. Oh, how Chris would love this one. He was already composing the text message in his head.

 

_Hey, Chris, a cute stranger on the bus keeps on looking at my knees. I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended._

 

But he didn’t really want cute boy scowling if he took out his phone again so he files away the message for a later timing. It can wait.

 

Victor leans back against his seat, crosses his arms and sees what Cute Boy will do.

 

_Three Percent_

 

Yuuri is torn. And his phone is almost dead.

 

There are two ways this could go.

 

One, he can just lean over and plug his cable in and mumble a quick ‘ _excuse me_ ’ to the pretty boy beside him. It should be that _easy_.

 

Two, he can maybe tap pretty boy’s shoulder and tell him he needs to charge his phone and would he mind moving his pretty knees out of the way?

 

But of course, things involving talking to strangers—much less strangers on this level of beautiful 10/10 would totally date—have never been easy for Yuuri and he was left there sitting wretchedly in his seat with his dying phone.

 

He grabs what is left of his courage and sneaks another glance at Pretty Boy and was met with the bluest eyes he has even seen looking back at him. He gasps and couldn’t even make himself look away as the blond just leans against the window and meets his gaze with a soft curve in the corner of his lips.

 

He might have forgotten how to breath for a full minute.

 

He is definitely going to die a premature death and it is all Phichit’s fault.

 

He cannot even blame the stranger and their inconsiderate attractiveness because, _Holy shit, thank you for blessing my dying day with the face of an angel_ , Yuuri thinks distractedly.

 

The stranger’s lips break into a full blown smile, suspiciously heart shaped, and make Yuuri’s knees collapse even though he is sitting down.

 

Yup, Phichit’s fault, damn him.

 

_Two Percent._

 

Whatever he was expecting, he isn’t prepared for the warm chocolate eyes to look back at him like a deer caught in headlights with a contradictory flush on those soft, round cheeks. Victor tilts his head to one side, knowing how his fringe would artistically shift and reveal his other eye to the Cute Boy still staring back at him.

 

Victor clears his throat and Cute Boy jumps a little in his seat.

 

“Uhm? Hi?”

 

“Hello?”, is the faint reply he gets. There’s a bunch of words that follows that he couldn’t quite catch and the brunet is looking at his legs again.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Wide eyes look back at him and there might be a hint of a tremor on those soft, utterly kissable lips so Victor was totally unprepared for what he hears next.

 

“Excuse me, I, uh… need to charge my phone.”

 

Cute Boy gestures weakly at Victor’s knees and he looks down and _what the actual fuck_.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t know there was such a thing on this bus.”

 

Victor babbles on a few more apologies, mortified and horribly embarrassed that his first instinct was to assume that this pure (and definitely Japanese) man was checking him out.

 

“It’s okay it’s not your fault or anything”, the man bites out, this time clearly avoiding eye contact. Victor shifts his legs and gets the absurd urge to cover his knees for some reason. The man reaches over and plugs in his phone cable and even though Victor tries his best to sink into his seat as much as humanly possible, there is still the unmistakable brush of fingers against his leg. Victor face heats up and he is pretty sure he is blushing all the way to his chest now. It’s embarrassing how attracted he already to this man and all the poor boy wants to do is to plug his phone in. To be honest, Victor might be a little more than willing to allow the brunet to plug things up his— stop, Victor, STOP.

 

The brunet raises panicky eyes to Victor. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch and your legs are so smooth and shit. _SHIT._ ”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Victor’s brain goes offline for a few seconds before it flickers back to life and he takes in the beautiful flush settling on Cute Boy's entire face.

 

Cute Boy is apparently not as pure as he first thought and Victor and certain body parts south of him is most definitely interested in the Japanese man.

 

He brings his forefinger to rest on his lips, unsuccessfully stopping the smirk already well on its way and thanks his lucky stars that have perfectly aligned in bringing this boy his way today.

 

“I wax, actually.”

 

If Victor was totally honest, he would admit he has seen the very second Yuuri's brain imploded on itself the minute the word "wax" melted off his tongue.

 

Victor winks, just for good measure.

 

_Charging… Ten Percent._

 

They get off at the same bus stop.

 

Yuuri smiles shyly at the tall man beside him, Russian, he now knows. Victor admits that this wasn’t originally his stop but he is in the city as a tourist as well and would Yuuri mind him tagging along?

 

Of fucking course Yuuri doesn’t mind.

 

His phone is connected to Victor’s battery pack, warm in his hand as it recharges, and he shyly thumbs at the screen where it reads:

 

**Victor Nikiforov**

+7 xxx xxx xx xx

[vnikiforov@mail.ru](mailto:vnikiforov@mail.ru)”

 

Things started off with a pile of misunderstandings between them but they are both highly aware of the spark of attraction that is most definitely there between them.

 

Yuuri types a quick “Thanks, Peach!” to his best friend and wobbles after Victor, still amazed at the turn of events and he thanks whatever deity was smiling down on him today.

 

Charging... Sixty-nine Percent...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of a crack conversation I had on twitter and then it guttered on from there. Hope you enjoy? Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
